warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Firespring
Welcome Hi,Firespring! welcome to Warriors Fan Made Clans Wiki! Feel free to create your clans here! You can also look at clans other people have made and comment them on the discussion pages. Thank you for your edit to the File:Jaystarsdream.v2.jpg page. If you have any questions or concerns, you can reach me on my talk page. Have fun! Heartsky Thanks Thank you for fixing the mistake! Feel free to fix any more if you see any on my articles you have my full permission to edit them for good purposes. ~ Windsplash (talk) 16:21, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Family trees Since you said the trees were difficult, I decided to give you a little head start and I did Jaystar's tree for you! (to the best of my ability, of course, idk if there is any false info in there) You can put it on other pages too like Windwhisper since she's in there! Here it is: ~ Windsplash (talk) 12:58, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Front Page Feature Hey there! Your page, NightClan, was chosen to be featured on the front page! Keep making awesome clans and awesome characters. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 08:50, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Torties No, I do not have a tortie template, I used to use one but I didn't like it so I stopped. If you want, however, feel free to take the pictures of my tortishells like Sorrelpaw , Tawnytail or Mosswind and color over them for your characters.~Pandora910 19:40, March 22, 2019 (UTC) WhiteBush Name Oh, uh hi. It's me Mariatova, I think you renamed SnowBush to WhiteBush so thanks. ( 02:22, April 14, 2019 (UTC)mariatova) Hello Hi! I'm flattered that you're interested in my fics. I've got my old fanfictions posted on Warriors Fanfic Wiki, but those are well over five years old and the quality of the writing isn't exactly the best, lol. I'm in the process of overhauling and rewriting my Lakeclan Series as a trilogy, but I don't have anything posted of that yet. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 00:42, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Featured Content Hi there! So we've recently added a Featured Content page, and with it a Featured Content template: Your page NightClan was previously featured on the front page, and so you can put this template at the top of the page if you choose. Congrats, and keep up the great content! Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 18:31, August 3, 2019 (UTC) hey there! just wanted to stop by and let you know I recently created a new warrior cats wikia and would be interested to see if you or anyone else you know would like to join. it operates the same as this one and i'd appreciate if you would atleast check it out and consider it. here's a link if you wanna check it out ;; https://warrior-cats-into-the-wild.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Into_the_Wild_Wiki thanks! — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:04, August 18, 2019 (UTC) thanks !! — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 21:10, August 18, 2019 (UTC)